


Looking for the real me

by Marije95



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: 8 jaar oud, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Nederlands | Dutch, twilight - Freeform, wordt niet meer voor geschreven
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marije95/pseuds/Marije95
Summary: Abandonned!Wordt niet meer voor geschreven!Een meisje gaat op onderzoek uit, wie is ze, waar komt ze vandaan, wie zijn haar ouders? Komt ze er achter?





	1. Proloog

Het was op een donkere vrijdag avond in juli dat er een man door de straat liep. De man hield een bundeltje beet.  
De man keek om zich heen op zoek naar het juiste adres dat hij had uitgekozen. Toen hij voor het huis stond, legde hij het bundeltje voor de deur neer.  
Hij gaf het kindje dat was ingepakt in doeken, nog snel even een aai over het hoofdje.  
En stopte er nog snel een brief en een fles bij en vertrok. Hij kon niet voor een kind zorgen, al helemaal niet alleen.  
Zijn vrouw was bij de bevalling overleden en dus was hij overgebleven. De man keek nog een keer achterom voordat hij voor eeuwig verdween in de duisternis.

De volgende ochtend waren de mensen al vroeg wakker die in dat ene huis woonden.  
De man van het huis wou de post ophalen uit de brievenbus, maar toen hij de deur opende zag hij iets voor de deur liggen.   
Hij zag een bundeltje van doeken en zag een fles staan. Toen hij beter zag, zag hij er een baby in liggen. Hij besloot zijn vrouw te roepen.   
‘Lieverd! Kom snel even kijken!’ riep hij naar binnen. Hij nam de baby beet en pakte alles wat er bij lag.   
De vrouw kwam al snel aan rennen en keek naar wat haar man in handen had. ‘Kijk! Een baby! Ik opende de deur en daar lag ie’ vertelde hij.   
‘Wie legt er nou een baby voor onze deur?’ vroeg ze verbaast.   
‘Ik weet niet, maar wat gaan we nu doen?’ vroeg de man.   
De vrouw dacht even na, ze hadden zelf ook nog een dochtertje van 3. Misschien kon die baby haar later gezelschap geven als een zusje of broertje.   
‘Ehm.. we kunnen hem wel houden, ik vindt het wel zielig voor de baby. Hij heeft vast geen familie meer.’ Zei de vrouw bedenkelijk.   
‘Heey! Kijk er zit een brief bij!’ riep de vrouw. Ze pakte de brief en opende hem.

" Lieve mensen,

Zorg goed voor mijn liefste Amaya. Ik kan helaas niet voor haar zorgen.   
Amaya is geboren op 23 juli 2000 rond 20.25 uur in Nashville (Tennessee).   
Voed haar op als jullie eigen kind. Ik moet jullie nog wel even waarschuwen, ik heb een fles meegegeven met drinken er in, dat is het zowat enigste wat ze lust.   
En ze zal hoogst waarschijnlijk een groeiziekte hebben, dat betekend dat ze heel snel groeit. Ik hoop dat jullie om haar gaan geven als jullie eigen dochter.

Met vriendelijk groeten,

L. Wright " las de vrouw voor.   
De vrouw legde de brief op tafel. De man gaf het kindje genaamd Amaya aan zijn vrouw.   
De man pakte het flesje en keek er even in.   
‘Wat zit hier in?’ vroeg de man.   
De vrouw pakte de fles aan en opende hem. Ze keek er even in en rook er aan.   
‘Zo te zien is het spul rood en het ruikt een beetje raar’ mekte ze op.   
De vrouw dacht even na. Het is rood en ruikt beetje raar… wat zou het zijn? Misschien weet ik het als ik het proef.   
Ze stak een vinger in de fles en bracht hem naar haar mond. Ze proefde een beetje rare smaak, de smaak die je proeft als je bijv. te hard op je lip bijt.   
’Ik weet het al!’   
‘Nou? Wat is het?’ vroeg de man.   
‘Het is bloed.’ Antwoordde ze.   
‘Huh?’ vroeg de man verbaast.   
‘Het is rood, proeft en ruikt en beetje raar, als je op je lip bijt proef je hetzelfde. Dus is het bloed’ verantwoordde ze.   
‘En hoe moeten we dan aan bloed komen? In de brief stond dat ze dat zowat alleen maar lust.’ Zei de man.   
‘Je weet toch wel dat ik bij zo’n prik centrum werk? Ik smokkel gewoon wat mee ofzo, ik zie wel’ antwoordde ze weer.   
De vrouw liep naar boven met het kindje nog in haar armen. Ze liep naar de kleding kast om wat kleren te pakken, gelukkig hadden ze nog wat kleren bewaard van Catherine.   
Ze begon Amaya om te kleden want ze had bijna geen kleren aan. Toen ze was aangekleed, legde de vrouw Amaya in een wiegje. De vrouw pakte nog een dekentje en stopte Amaya in.   
Nu was het tijd om Catherine van bed af te halen en aan te kleden en haar te vertellen dat ze een zusje er bij had gekregen.


	2. 001

‘Mom! I’m home!’ riep ik door het huis heen. Ik dumpte me schooltas in de gang.  
Xelena liep achter me aan naar binnen en dumpte net als mij haar schooltas in de gang.   
We deden onze schoenen uit want ma wou dat het schoon bleef in huis. We liepen naar de keuken.   
‘Wat wil jij hebben?’ voeg ik.   
‘Doe maar wat fris’ antwoordde mijn vriendin.   
Ik liep naar de koelkast en pakte er wat fris uit voor mijn vriendin en wat siroop voor mezelf. Ik pakte 2 glazen en schonk het in.   
Ik gaf een glas aan Xelena en liepen door naar de woonkamer. Ik zette de tv aan en begon te zappen.   
‘Wat wil je doen?’ vroeg ik.  
‘Ik weet niet, zullen we anders even naar je zusje gaan?’ vroeg ze.  
‘Dat kan, misschien weet zei iets.’ Antwoordde ik.  
We stonden op en liepen naar de kamer van me 14 jarige zusje. Ik klopte even op de deur en liep naar binnen.   
‘Weet jij iets leuks te doen?’ vroeg Xelena.   
‘Ehm… even denken. Ga naar buiten en kijk wat daar te doen is.’ was haar voorstel.   
Oke, dan gaan we naar buiten toe, niet dat daar veel te doen was. We liepen naar buiten toe, ik pakte een bal uit de tuin en liep er mee naar de basket.   
‘Hier, probeer eens te scoren’ zei ik terwijl ik de bal in Xelena's handen drukte. Ze maakte een aanloopje en doelde.   
‘En… mis’ kreunde ik.   
Ze miste het netje. Nu was ik. Ik maakte een aanloopje en doelde. En hij kwam er in!   
‘Yeah!’ juichte ik. ‘Goed gedaan!’ complimenteerde Xelena me.   
Zo gingen we nog even door totdat ze naar huis moest.   
‘Ik moet gaan! Doei!’ riep Xelena terwijl ze wegliep.

Ik liep weer naar binnen waar ma al bezig was met het eten, ik rook het gewoon.   
‘Is het eten al bijna klaar?’  
‘Ja, roep je vader en je zusje maar even’ zei ze.   
‘Catherine! Pap! Eten!’ riep ik door het huis heen.   
‘Moest dat nou echt?’ vroeg ma geïrriteerd.   
‘Jah, ik had geen zin om te lopen en ze horen het toch wel’ zei ik schouderophalend.   
Ik ging aan tafel zitten, ma zette een pan met eten op tafel. Pap en Cathe kwamen ook al snel aan tafel. Iedereen schepte op. Ik nam een hap.   
‘Mam? Wat heb je er doorheen gedaan?’   
‘Niks hoezo?’   
‘Het eten smaakt niet.’   
Mam sloeg met haar hand voor haar hoofd. Ze liep de keuken in en kwam terug met een klein flesje. Toen ze het opende begon meteen mijn keel pijn te doen. Dat had ik soms.   
Ik greep met mijn hand naar mijn keel en wreef er even over. Maar de pijn stopte niet.   
Ma keek me even aan en goot een paar druppels door me eten. Ze sloot het flesje weer en borg het op. Ik roerde even door me eten en nam toen weer een hap. Dat was veel lekkerder!  
‘Lekker! Wat heb je er doorheen gedaan?’ vroeg ik verwondert.  
‘Jah, wat heb ik er doorheen gedaan?’ zei ze geheimzinnig. We gingen gewoon door met eten. Toen het eten op was moest iedereen even blijven zitten van Pap.

‘Catherine en Amaya, we hebben nieuws.’ Begon hij.   
Ik wachtte gespannen af, dit kon geen goed nieuws wezen.   
‘Ma heeft een nieuwe baan aangeboden gekregen. Dat is heel ergens anders, dus zullen wij moeten verhuizen’ zei hij.   
Ik liet het even bezakken. Verhuizen? Zei hij nou echt verhuizen!? Ik wil niet verhuizen! Ik wil niet iedereen achterlaten!   
’Verhuizen!? Ik wil niet verhuizen!’ riep ik kwaad uit.  
Ik liep stampvoetend de deur uit. Ik hoorde hoe pap Catherine tegen hield en haar gerust stelde. Hoe konden ze me dat aan doen! Verhuizen!   
Ik moest iedereen en alles achterlaten! Ik liep de straat op, naar de stad toe.   
In zo’n donker steegje zag ik een groepje jongens staan. Zo te zien waren ze dronken.   
Mijn keel brandde opeens echt heel erg, zo erg heb ik nog nooit mee gemaakt.   
‘Heey schat!’ riep een van de jongens.   
Ik liep naar ze toe en negeerde de opmerking. Ik was verblind van woede. Hoe konden ze me dat aandoen?   
Ik rende naar de een toe en haalde hem neer. Het ging allemaal zo snel.   
Ik bracht mijn mond naar zijn keel toe en beet er in. Het warme bloed uit z’n lichaam stroomde me keel in. Het was zalig.   
Jammer dat hij zo snel leeg was. Ik viel een andere aan, hij schreeuwde nog maar ik had hem ook al snel te pakken en zoog hem ook leeg.  
De andere jongens viel ik ook aan maar dronk hun bloed niet. Mijn dorst was nu gestild.   
Wow! Ik had gewoon een heel groepje dronken jongens uitgeschakeld.   
Ik keek even naar me kleren en zag dat ze een beetje vies waren geworden. Het was begonnen te regenen dus die zouden wel schoon worden.


	3. 002

Ik liep nu het straatje uit om naar Selina te gaan. Ik liep door de straten naar haar huis toe.   
Ik was doorweekt geraakt toen ik aanbelde. Ik keek nog even snel naar me kleren en zag dat die schoon waren maar wel nat.   
Ik belde aan. De deur werd open gedaan door mijn vriendin.   
‘Wat zie jij eruit! Kom snel binnen!’ zei ze geschokt.   
Ik liep haar achterna. Ik ging aan de tafel zitten en vertelde dat mijn ouders wouden verhuizen.   
‘Wat een kut streek zeg! Moet je me echt verlaten?’ snikte ze.   
‘Helaas wel, maar ik beloof je dat ik vaak langs zal komen’ beloofde ik haar.   
‘Maar ik ga maar eens voordat pa en ma ongerust worden’ zei ik.   
Ik liep het huis uit en toen ik uit het zicht was, begon ik te rennen, steeds harder. Toen ik aan het begin van de straat was waar ik woonde, remde ik af.   
Ik liep snel naar huis toe en liep naar binnen toe.   
‘Mam?’ vroeg ik zacht. ‘Ja?’ antwoordde ze.  
Ik liep naar haar toe.   
‘Mam? Sorry dat ik zo uitviel en weg liep’ zei ik zacht, bang om straf te krijgen.   
‘Het is al goed lieverd’ zei ze en keek me even aan.   
‘Wat heb jij gedaan?’   
‘Niks hoezo?’ zei ik zo onschuldig mogelijk.   
‘Kijk zelf maar eens in de spiegel’ ik liep naar de spiegel en zag mijn mooie groene ogen met een vel rood randje er omheen.   
Hey, mijn ogen waren normaal alleen maar groen met een klein zacht rood randje er omheen en niet met zo'n vel rood randje er omheen.   
Hoe kwam dat? Kwam dat door wat ik vanmiddag had gedaan? Ik weet het niet zo goed.   
‘Ik zie niks bijzondors’ zei ik schouderophalend en liep naar boven toe.  
Halverwege de trap realiseerde ik me dat ik niet eens wist wanneer we gingen verhuizen.   
‘Mam? Wanneer gaan we verhuizen?’ vroeg ik.   
‘Donderdag’  
‘Moeten we de spullen dan niet inpakken?’   
‘Dat doen we morgen wel’ antwoordde ze.   
Ik liep naar boven, naar me kamer. Omdat ik nog lang niet moe was, begon ik al wat spullen bij elkaar te rapen.  
Dat zou heel wat werk kosten morgen. Ik pakte al mijn kleine dingetjes bij elkaar en stopte het in een tas die ergens op mijn kamer rond zweefde.  
Ik pakte ook mijn dagboek en begon er in te schrijven voordat ik hem in de tas stop.

"Lief dagboek,

Het is al een tijdje geleden dat ik je schreven hebt, maar ik had even geen tijd.   
Ik laat het verleden achter me en kijk vanaf nu naar de toekomst.   
En weetje? Ik heb het hier naar me zin en wil nog niet weg.   
Maar ma heeft ander werk gevonden dus moeten we hier weg.   
We gaan al helemaal naar de staat Washington verhuizen! Weetje wel hoever dat rijden is? Heel ver.   
Nu moet ik mijn beste vrienden, Xelena en Selina achterlaten!   
En dat wil ik het liefst niet! Ik hoop maar dat ons nieuwe woonplek een beetje leuk wordt. Maar ik ga nu, ben moe.

X me "


	4. 003

Ik was echt moe. Morgen gingen we verhuizen, alles was al ingepakt. Nou.. bijna alles. We sliepen in de woonkamer op luchtbedden. Toen ik vandaag thuis kwam, was het meeste al lang weg. Ik heb nog geholpen met wat kleine dingen weg te brengen. Maar het is nu rond de 2 uur midden in de nacht en ik ben nu echt heel erg moe.

Ik wordt wakker doordat er een 11 jarig meisje genaamd Catherine staat te schreeuwen dat ze honger heeft.   
’Kun je niet voor een keer je kwebbel houden? Ik wordt doof’ mompel ik nog wat slaperig.   
Ik sla me handen voor me oren en ga recht op zitten.   
‘Stel je niet zo aan zeg!’ siste ze naar me.   
‘Ik stel me niet aan!’ wierp ik terug. Ik stond op en liep naar me zusje toe.  
‘Doe je wel’  
‘Nietus’  
‘Wellus’  
‘Nietus’  
‘Wellus’  
‘Doe ik niet!’ zei ik kwaad terug.  
‘Dames hou op met deze discussie!’ zei ma en kwam tussen ons staan.  
‘Sorry mam’ zei ik zacht en keek naar de grond.   
’Het is al goed lieverd’ en ze aait me even over me hoofd.   
‘Pff! En toch is ze een aanstelster’ zei Cath verontwaardigd.   
‘Catherine!’ zei ma bestraffend. Ze keek naar beneden.   
‘Sorry mamma’ zei ze zacht.   
‘Het is al goed’ zegt ma tegen haar. Cath klaart direct op als ze dat hoort.   
Ma gaat wat eten maken voor iedereen. Pap pakt de laatste spullen in.   
‘Ontbijt klaar!’ roep ma vanuit de keuken. Ik loop er heen en neem een stuk brood met pasta.   
‘Dankje ma’ ze glimlacht even naar me en gaat daarna verder met waar ze mee bezig was.   
Pap pakt zo ook een paar stukken brood, als hij die op heeft bedankt hij ma ook.   
‘Bedankt voor het eten Elysha’ en geeft haar een kus op het wang.   
Als alles op is en afgewassen en ingepakt is vertrekken we naar de auto. We stappen in de auto en de reis begint.

Tijdens de reis was het niet bepaald stil, het was juist druk en gezellig. Ma en pa waren allerlei dingen aan het bepraten met elkaar.   
Als ze niet tegen elkaar praten, waren ze bezig met tegen ons aan te praten.   
En dat ging dan vooral over ons nieuwe plekje, wat daar te doen was, de school waar we heen moesten en natuurlijk kon haar werk niet vergeten worden.   
De reis was nogal lang, dus deden Catherine en ik spelletjes, we praten, lachten, gaven commentaar en luisterden muziek.   
Cath was ook een keer in slaap gevallen voor 3 uurtjes. We stopten regelmatig om even uit te rusten en om wat beweging te krijgen.

Het was donker toen we aankwamen in het kleine stadje.   
Pa die achter het stuur zat, sloeg een paar keer rechts af en toen weer links en tenslotte stopte hij.   
De verhuis wagen stond er ook al, ze waren bezig met uitladen. Iedereen stapte uit en keek naar het huis.   
Het was wat groter dan ons vorige huis, maar groot genoeg voor ons om in te leven.   
‘Gaan jullie alvast maar naar binnen toe’ zegt pap   
‘Ik moet nog iets regelen’ mompelt hij er achteraan.   
‘Catherine, jouw kamer is de 2e boven en Amaya, die van jouw is de eerste boven!’ roept ma ons nog achterna voordat we naar boven verdwijnen.   
We openden de deur van het huis en we kwamen in een soort gangetje uit. We stormden de trap op naar onze kamers.   
Ik deed snel het licht op, het was een grote lichte kamer. Ik liep naar de kamer van Cath en zag dat die kamer iets klein was, maar ook wel licht.   
‘Wow! Jouw kamer is nog kleiner dan die van mij!’ zei ik tegen haar toen ik haar kamer zag.   
‘Nou en? Is die van jou dan groter dan?’ vroeg ze.   
‘Jah’   
‘Geloof ik niet’ en ze liep naar mijn kamer toe.   
‘Heey! Waarom is die van jou groter?’ riep ze verontwaardigd.   
‘Daar kan ik toch niks aan doen?’ vroeg ik aan haar. Ik liep naar beneden om te kijken wat daar aan het doen zijn.

De verhuis mannen waren de meubels aan het uitladen en plaatsten ze in de kamer.   
Catherine kwam naar beneden. ‘Mam? Moeten de luchtbedden ook opgepompt woerden?’   
‘Doe maar lieverd, ze liggen in de auto’ zei ma tegen Cath.   
Cath liep naar buiten en haalde de spullen die ze kon dragen naar binnen, naar boven.   
‘Waar gaan we slapen?’   
‘Ehm… op een plek waar veel ruimte is en dat is niet hier’ zei ma bedenkelijk.   
Cath kwam voor de 2e keer binnen en liep weer naar boven toe. Ik had niet veel te doen, dus besloot ik haar te helpen.   
Ik liep naar het gangetje en liep de trap op. Ik vond haar al gauw bij mijn kamer.  
‘Waarom die van mij?’   
‘Omdat die van jou het grootste is en niet volstaat met spullen’ antwoordde ze terug.   
‘Hulp nodig?’ vroeg ik dan maar.   
‘Nee, ik kan het zelf wel!’ zei ze kattig terug.   
‘Sorry hoor, ik vroeg alleen of je hulp nodig had’ en ik hield me handen omhoog.   
Ik zuchtte even en liep maar weer naar beneden om te kijken of ze daar misschien hulp nodig hadden.   
Kennelijk niet dus, want ze waren al aan de gang. Ik liep dan maar naar de auto toe om de rest er uit te halen.   
Gelukkig was het droog weer vandaag anders was ik al lang klets geweest.  
Toen de luchtbedden waren opgepompt en de dekens er op lagen zocht iedereen zijn spullen bij elkaar en maakt zich klaar om te slapen.


	5. 004

Toen ik de volgende ochtend, nee, middag wakker werd, hoorde ik allemaal geluiden beneden.  
Alsof er allemaal dingen werden verplaatst. toen ik naast me keek, zag ik dat er niemand meer lag te slapen.  
Ik kleedde me aan, en liep naar beneden. Ma en pa waren bezig met de meubels op z'n plek aan het zetten.   
'Goedemorgen!' zei ik vrolijk.   
'Goedemiddag!' riepen ze terug terwijl ze begonnen met een grote kast.   
Ik besloot ze even te helpen met de kast. Zij zetten de kast op z'n plek, ik zette de laden er in en pakte wat spullen die er vlakbij stonden en legde die er in.   
Ik keek even in het krat wat pa er voor had gezet.   
Er zaten allemaal boeken in o.a.: fotoboeken van mij en van Catherine, maar ook fotoboeken over dingen van vroeger.   
In het krat zaten ook heel veel leesboeken. Ik pakte wat boeken en zette ze in de kast op een willekeurige plank.   
Toen het krat leeg was, bergde ik hem op.   
'Thanks sweety' zei mam toen ik de plank had gevuld met boeken.   
Ik wuifde het weg. Ik keek even om me heen op zoek naar mijn eigen spullen. Al snel zag ik ze in een hoekje staan.   
Ik liep er heen, pakte een poot van mijn bed vast en tilde hem naar boven toe. Zo ging het ook met de andere poot en de andere 2 poten.   
Maar ik tilde ook de rest van het bed naar boven. Allen de bodem van me bed die bleef beneden staan, ik vroeg zomenteen wel om hulp.   
Ik zette snel het bed in elkaar zover het kon en ging weer naar beneden.   
'Pap? kun je even helpen?' ik hoorde een zucht waarschijnlijk afkomstig van pa.  
'Kun je het echt niet zelf tillen?'   
'Nop, hij is te zwaar' zei ik nog steeds vrolijk.   
Hoe ik zo vrolijk kwam weet ik niet maar dat maakte me niks uit.   
Ik tilde de ene kant op en pa de andere kant en zo liepen we de trap op naar mijn kamer.  
Mijn kamer was intussen al opgeruimd en leeg. Ik sleepte de rest van me spullen ook de trap op, af en toe wat hulp van pa of ma maar alles stond op het laatst op me kamer.

Tevreden keek ik naar het resultaat. Alles wat in me elkaar moest was in elkaar.   
Alles stond op z’n plek waar het hoorde. Ik had nu wel zin in wat en liep naar beneden.   
Ik had de hele reis maar een broodje gehad en geen drinken omdat ik niet zo’n honger en dorst had. Nu had ik echt wel honger.   
Ik zag dat de hal en de woonkamer al klaar waren. Alles was al ingericht, en ik moest toegeven dat het er gezellig uit zag.   
Ik liep naar de keuken en scharrelde daar mijn “ontbijt” bij elkaar.   
Ik pakte nog wat te drinken en plofte op de bank voor de tv.   
Ik pakte de afstandsbediening en deed de tv aan en zapte langs de kanalen.   
Er was niks leuk voor, allen maar tekenfilms, kleffe bende, van die domme programma’s waar ze van alles willen aansmeren en nog weer domme programma’s.   
Ik dronk snel me drinken op en at me eten op en drukte de tv weer uit want er was echt totaal niks leuks voor.   
Ik bracht de vieze spullen naar de keuken en liep naar de gang. Ik trok me jas aan en liep naar de deur.   
Maar voordat ik de deur open deed bedacht ik me, misschien wou me zusje ook wel mee.

'Cath?' riep ik naar boven.   
'Ja?' klonk het van boven.   
'Heb je zin om mee te gaan naar buiten toe?'   
Ik hoorde een deur dicht slaan en even later verscheen me zusje boven aan de trap.   
Ze liep zo snel als mogelijk naar beneden toe en trok ook haar jas aan.   
Samen liepen we naar buiten toe, we slenterden wat door de straten. Toen er een bos in zicht kwam, trok Cath me mee naar een paadje dat ze had gezien.   
Ik hield wel van het bos, vooral in deze tijd. Het was koud buiten, het bos kreeg een mooie kleur.   
Overal in het bos lagen gekleurde blaadjes op de grond of ze dwarrelden naar beneden toe.   
Catherine bukte af en toe om eikeltjes en andere grote zaden op te pakken en ze even later weer door het bos te gooien.   
Zo liepen we nog een eindje tot we een omgevallen boom zagen. We gingen er op zitten en genieten van alle geluiden om ons heen.


	6. 005

Het begon al donker te worden toen er opeens een soort gehuil door het bos klonk.   
'Wat was dat?' Zei Cath angstig.   
'Ik weet niet maar laten we maar terug gaan' zei ik kalm.   
Om weer thuis te komen moesten we nog een eindje lopen door het bos. Opeens kwam er iets vreemd mijn neus binnen dringen.   
Het was een geur, maar waar van? Het rook niet echt bepaald lekker maar ook weer niet vies.   
Ik haalde mijn schouders op en liep samen met Catherine door het bos.   
'Amaya? Weet je zeker dat het deze kant op is?' vroeg ze.   
'Heel zeker' en ik stopte even om haar op te tillen. Ze klemde d'r aan me vast zo bang was ze.   
Ze was bang dat we hier niet meer uitkwamen, bang voor het onbekende.   
Na een tijdje lopen zag ik al huizen staan en ik liep daar op af. We kwamen op een straat uit, dat geloof ik niet zo hele ver was van ons huis.   
Ook al woonde ik hier nog maar net, en ben ik nog maar een keer door deze straat gelopen, het leek net of ik het allemaal al wist.   
Ik kon gewoon heel makkelijk dingen onthouden.

Toen we thuis kwamen, stond pap al te wachten in de deur opening.   
'En waar komen wij zo laat nog vandaan?' Zei hij streng. Ik liet Cath uit me armen zakken en pakte haar hand beet.   
'Het spijt ons pap, het zal niet weer gebeuren' zei ik zacht en boog mijn hoofd naar beneden als teken van onderdanigheid.   
Pap was de baas in huis. Je moest hem niet kwaad maken. Even als mam, maar zei was sneller vergevingsgezind.   
'We waren in het bos en we waren de tijd vergeten' zei Catherine zachtjes in de hoop geen straf te krijgen.   
'Oke, hup nu naar bed! Zonder nog wat te eten of te drinken' en hij gaf ons nog een mep op ons achterhoofd.  
We liepen snel naar boven toe. We waren er nog goed van af gekomen, het is al eens anders geweest.

Toen was ik een keer een nacht met Selina naar een disco gegaan zonder dat Pa en ma daarvan wisten.   
Toen ik thuis kwam, kreeg ik direct een preek van ma hoe bezorgt ze wel niet was.   
Dat ik altijd eerst moest bellen en wat er wel niet allemaal had kunnen gebeuren toen ik had uitgelegd dat ik naar een disco was geweest met Selina.   
En pa die vond het ook niet leuk want hij had een soort vliegenmepper in z'n handen en ik moest me handen op houden en sloeg daar keihard op.   
Dat deed echt zeer man! Ik kreeg ook nog een preek hoe onverantwoordelijk ik me wel niet gedroeg.   
Maar dat was vroeger, ik moest toen beloven om niet weer te laat thuis te komen.   
Maar die belofte is nu zo'n 2 jaar oud.   
Toen zag ik er uit als een 13 jarig meisje met overbezorgde en strenge ouders.   
Maar ik mocht op zich ook best wel veel, alleen niet te laat thuis komen.


	7. 006

We reiden in de auto van ma naar school toe.   
Ik weet wat je nu denkt, rijdt zei terwijl ze nog maar net 16 is?!   
Maar wees gerust, ik rijdt niet. Maar ma wel.

Als we aankomen bij een gebouw waar veel mensen en auto’s staan, stopt ma.   
‘Veel plezier op je nieuwe school. En kom je vanmiddag weer terug met de bus?’ vroeg ma me.  
‘Dankje en oké is goed’ antwoordde ik en stapte uit.   
De auto reed weg. Ik bekijk het gebouw en kom tot de conclusie dat deze school minstens 3x zo klein is als onze vorige school! En dat zegt nogal wat.

Als ik het plein oploop wordt ik aangestaard door veel mensen.   
Oke, ik weet dat ik wat anders ben dan de anderen maar dat is toch geen reden om me aan te staren?   
Ik negeerde ze eerst en liep door. Pas als ik merk dat er ook over me gefluisterd wordt, raak ik geïrriteerd.   
Ik draai me en trek me mond open.   
‘Zeg! Kunnen jullie ook even naar iemand anders staren?!’ roep ik over het schoolplein.   
Er valt een groot deel stil en staart me aan, maar anderen die fluisteren nog meer.   
Ik draai me weer om en schud me hoofd. Ze leren het ook nooit hè?   
Op mijn vorige school ook al, in het begin staarden ze je aan en ben je het onderwerp van het jaar en als je er iets van zegt, blijven ze gewoon doorgaan!   
Arg! Wat heb ik een hekel aan dat soort mensen.

Ik loop de school binnen en ga op zoek naar het secretariaat.   
Als ik die gevonden heb, loop ik er heen. Er zit een wat oudere vrouw op een stoel voor de computer.   
‘Hallo, ik ben nieuw…’   
‘Ah, jij moet Amaya Woods zijn?’   
‘Ehh, ja.. Hoe weet u dat?’   
‘Het is een klein dorp, nieuws verspreid zich snel’  
Ze zoekt even wat op en komt dan terug met een doos.   
‘In deze doos zitten alle boeken en papieren die je nodig hebt dit schooljaar’ zegt ze en overhandigd me de doos.   
Ik had verwacht dat de doos veel zwaarder zou zijn, maar het viel wel mee.   
Ik viste het papiertje waarop stond welk kluisje ik had uit de doos, en zocht het kluisje op.   
Ik dumpte daar al mijn spullen in en pakte de spullen die ik nodig had.

Ik pak alle boeken bij elkaar en kijk op mijn rooster wat voor les ik vandaag had.   
Ik had vandaag als eerste Engels in lokaal 012.   
Ik keek op mijn plattegrond waar ik moest wezen en borg hem op in mijn tas.   
Ik liep snel naar lokaal 012 en klopte op de deur. De lessen waren al begonnen terwijl ik nog bij het secretariaat stond.   
‘Binnen’ klonk het van de andere kant van de deur. Ik opende de deur en liep naar de leraar toe.   
‘Ehm, ik ben nieuw hier’   
‘Dan moet jij Amaya zijn’ zei de leraar.   
‘Ja meneer’ zei ik tegen hem.   
‘Goed klas, dit is Amaya en ze is hier nieuw dus wees een beetje aardig voor haar’ zei de leraar tegen de klas.   
‘Ik ben meneer Wolff en ben je Engels docent,’ zei hij en hij keek even de klas rond.   
‘Ga maar naast mvr. Weasle zitten’ en hij wees naar een plek waar een meisje zat met mooi lang bruin haar en bruine ogen.   
Ik liep naar haar toe en ging naast haar zitten. Ze keek op toen ze me naast haar hoorde ploffen.   
‘Hoi! Ik ben Chayenne, jij bent Amaya?’   
‘Ja, dat ben ik, aangenaam’ lachte ik.   
‘Willen de dames nu even opletten?’   
‘Ja meneer’ zei Chayenne.   
Hij begon uitleg te geven over zelfstandig naamwoorden en bijvoeglijk naamwoorden. Iets wat ik allemaal al snapte want ik had dit al gehad in Nashville.

De bel ging en we stopten onze boeken in onze tassen en liepen naar buiten toe, naar de gang die vol stoomde met leerlingen van alle leerjaren.   
Er liepen dunne en dikke mensen, lange en korte tussen.  
We volgden de stoet leerlingen, de ene helft ging naar buiten en de andere ging naar de kantine toe.   
Ik liep de kantine in en zag ergens het ding war je eten kon halen.   
Ik liep er naar toe en pakte een dienblad en schep wat eten op en pak een blikje cola.   
Ik ga aan een verlaten tafeltje zitten en begin aan mijn salade te eten. Als ik hem op heb komen er 2 meisjes aan lopen.   
Ik herken Chayenne, maar wie dat andere meisje is?   
‘Heey, mogen we er bij komen zitten?’vraagt het meisje met blond haar en blauwe ogen.   
‘Tuurlijk’ zeg ik snel. Ze gaan zitten.   
‘Ben je nieuw? Ik heb je hier nog nooit eerder gezien’   
‘Ja, ben hier net komen wonen’   
‘Waar kom je vandaan?’ wil Chayenne weten.   
‘Nashville, Tennesee’ zeg ik.   
‘Zo ver weg?!’ roept het ene meisje uit.   
Mensen kijken even om, om te zien wat er aan de hand is, maar als ze het vinden draaien ze zich gelijk weer om en gaan verder met waar ze mee bezig waren.   
‘Shh, rustig Roxanne!’ fluisterde Chayenne tegen het meisje dat blijkbaar Roxanne heette.   
‘Oh! We hebben ons nog niet voorgesteld!’ riep Roxanne uit en stak haar hand uit.   
‘Roxanne en dat is Chayenne’ zei ze. Ik pakte haar hand beet en schudde hem.   
‘Amaya Woods’ zei ik. En zo praatten we nog wat met elkaar over alledaagse onderwerpen tot de bel gaat.   
Ik gooide de rest van me eten weg, en liep naar het lokaal waar ik moest wezen.


	8. 007

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belangrijk! Er komen geen nieuwe hoofdstukken bij!

Ik had nu geschiedenis in lokaal 023. Ik liep er heen met de meiden maar halverwege moest Roxanne een andere gang in.   
Iedereen die geschiedenis had dit uur, stond te wachten voor het lokaal en stonden de laatste roddels uit te wisselen.   
Toen de leraar er eindelijk aankwam, deed hij de deur van het slot af en liet iedereen binnen en begroette ze.   
Van verschillende kanten hoorde je ‘Hallo’. Ik ging samen met Chayenne ergens achterin zitten.   
Ik pakte me boeken er bij die ik had gekregen.   
‘Goed kinders, de vorige keer hebben we het over de Romeinse tijd gehad. Weet iemand daar nog wat van?’   
Er gingen een paar vingers omhoog.   
‘Ja, Julia. Zeg het eens’   
‘In de Romeinse tijd, was alles veel simpeler. Ze vonden het leuk om mensen te laten vechten voor hun leven. En ehm… ze hebben veel gebouwen gebouwd?’ zei een meisje ergens voorin de klas.   
‘Goed, goed. Weet iemand anders nog wat?’ en zo ging het even door tot hij mij opmerkte.   
‘Ik zie dat we een nieuwe in de klas hebben. Meisje kom eens naar voren?’ en hij wenkte me.   
Ik liep naar hem toe en ging voor in de klas staan.   
‘Zo, hoe heet je?’   
‘Ik heet Amaya meneer’ zei ik beleefd.   
‘Mooi, je bent hier zeker nieuw in het dorp?’   
‘Ja, ben net verhuisd’   
‘Goed, je mag weer gaan zitten. Ik ben Mr. Kliff , maar zeg maar Danny’   
Ik ging snel weer zitten en keek weer naar het bord. Danny zette een filmpje op en ging weer zitten achter zin bureau.   
Het filmpje ging over de 2e wereld oorlog. Wat een verschrikkelijke tijd was dat zeg.   
Gelukkig heb ik dat niet mee hoeven maken. Na afloop van het filmpje stelde Danny wat vragen en kondigde het einde van de les aan.   
Iedereen pakte z’n tas in en liep of naar de volgende les of naar buiten of naar de kantine.   
Ik liep naar buiten toe want ik wou gewoon even wat rust hebben. Ik ging rustig op een muurtje zitten en pakte mijn mp3 er bij en ging muziek luisteren.

Na een tijdje kwam er een groepje jongens aan die zichzelf wel heel stoer vonden en dachten het leuk te vinden om mij van het muurtje af te duwen.   
Toen ik van het muurtje viel moest iedereen van het groepje lachen.   
‘Wat nou? Ben je gevallen?’ lachte er eentje.   
‘Nee ik ben geduwd door een stel klote kinderen die denken dat et leuk is om anderen pijn te doen’ zei ik kwaad.   
‘Oeh.. Wat ga je doen meisje? Je vriendje er bij halen?’ lachte de jongen die me had geduwd.   
‘Nee, maar wel dit’ ik stroopte snel me mouw op en gaf hem een klap in z’n gezicht.   
Ik liep snel weg voordat iemand het had gezien.   
‘Die nieuwe durft wel zeg!’ hoorde ik er nog eentje zeggen.  
'Ach hou je bek toch mafkees’ snauwde de jongen die ik had geslagen. Jee, ik wordt echt agressief.

Ik liep maar weer naar binnen toe want ik had geen zin in kleine kindertjes die zich stoer gedragen.   
Ik ging de meiden opzoeken, ze bleken in de kantine te zitten.   
‘Heey meiden!’ zei ik toen bij hun stond.   
‘Waar was je zonet?’ vroeg Roxanne.   
‘Effe buiten, maar er kwam een groepje met kleine jongentjes aan’ zei ik schouder ophalend.   
‘En daar loop jij voor weg?’ vroeg Chayenne verbaasd.   
‘Nee, ze duwden me van het muurtje waar ik op zat en ik heb ze er van langs gegeven’ grijnsde ik.   
Je kon maar beter geen ruzie met mij krijgen die win je toch niet.   
‘Maar hebben jullie nog wat in de tussen tijd gedaan?’   
‘Niets, gewoon beetje kletsen’   
‘Trouwens.. wij waren van plan om aankomende zaterdag naar het strand te gaan, heb je zin om mee te gaan?’   
‘Eh.. ik denk het wel’ zei ik twijfeld omdat ik niet wist of ik wel mocht.   
‘Denk je dat of weet je het zeker?’ vroeg Chayenne.   
‘Ik denk het,’ zeg ik.   
‘Maar zal ik een van jullie anders bellen wanneer ik mag?’ de meiden pakten hun mobiel er bij en wisselden nummers uit.   
De bel ging en we liepen weer weg naar onze laatste les. Dit keer hadden we les van ene mvr. Water.   
Ze zag er een beetje uit alsof ze uit de hippie jaren kwam. Allemaal velle kleurtjes en dan ook nog die domme ketting.   
En dan hadden we ook nog eens aardrijkskunde van haar. We kregen een paar opdrachten en daar moesten we maar mee aan de gang.   
Ze deelde ook nog aan het einde van de les een papier uit met daarop de opdracht dat je werkstuk moest maken over een land.   
Toen de les was afgelopen was het rond 2en en moest ik de bus halen dus ik moest opschieten.   
Ik dumpte snel alle boeken in me kluisje en nam alleen het huiswerk mee. Ik deed me jas aan en liep het schoolplein af.   
Een paar mensen keken me vreemd aan toen ik voorbij liep, zeker omdat ik ging lopen en geen auto had.   
Ik moest ma en pa toch maar eens om een auto of zoiets gaan vragen. Ik liep snel naar de bus halte en toen begon het wachten.   
Wachten en wachten en wachten en nog eens wachten. Na een kwartier gewacht te hebben kwam de bus eindelijk aan en kon ik instappen.

Thuis aangekomen na een tijdje te hebben gelopen gooi ik zoals altijd mijn tas in een hoek van de gang en trek me schoenen uit.   
‘Mam, pap, ik ben thuis!’ roep ik door het hele huis.   
Ik loop naar de woonkamer en zet de tv aan.   
‘Heey lieverd! Hoe was school?’   
‘Wel leuk, een paar nieuwe vrienden gemaakt, van een muurtje afgeduwd maar verder ging het goed’ vertel ik aan haar.   
‘Van een muurtje afgeduwd?! Hoe kwam dat? Is er niks met je aan de hand?’ vroeg ma bezorgd.   
‘Mam! Relax! Met mij is alles goed. Er kwamen een stel jongens aan en die duwden me van het muurtje en ze begonnen ook nog te lachen ook! Dat vond ik dus niet leuk dus heb ik diegene die me duwde een mep verkocht’ zei ik alsof het de gewoonste zaak van de wereld was.   
‘Je hebt wat gedaan?! Jongedame zo hebben we je niet opgevoed! Problemen los je niet op met geweld!’ riep ze naar me toe en liep weg.   
Oeps. Waarom vertel ik toch altijd meer dan nodig is? Op tv is niks leuks te zien dus sta ik op en loop naar de keuken.   
Ik had gewoon zin in iets zoetigs, dus opende ik een kastje. Maar jammer genoeg voor mij stond daar alleen maar broodbeleg in.   
Volgende kastje is meer geluk. Er staat een trommel in met daarin lolly’s, toffees, chocolade ect.   
Ik pak er een reep chocolade uit en neem hem mee. Ik ga naar de gang toe en pak me tas en sleep hem mee de trap op.   
BONK. BONK. De tas bonkte telkens tegen de traptreden op dus hoorde je telkens BONK.   
Ik ga naar me kamer en pak de boeken er uit en gooi ze op mijn bed. Ik pak mijn mooie bloemetjes agenda erbij om te zien wat voor huiswerk ik heb.   
Niet veel in ieder geval. Ik pakte mijn aardrijkskunde erbij en begon de opdrachten te maken.   
Nadat dat klaar was, gooide ik de boeken weer terug op mijn bed bovenop de andere boeken zodat er een slordig stapeltje ontstaat.


End file.
